I'm Sorry
by Goldwing172
Summary: ketika Kibum kembali kerumahnya dan mendapati sebuah surat yang membuatnya sangat cemas. hei, kira-kira kemana perginya sih kekasihnya itu? - hanya sebuah drabble singkat nan geje dari saya. jangan terlalu dipaksakan kalau tak suka dengan mereka


Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya dan perlahan masuk ke dalam. Ia memandang ke sekeliling dan mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan rapi, bersih dan segalanya tertata apik seperti biasanya. Kibum meletakkan kunci mobilnya di meja makan. Itu kebiasaannya sejak lama. Sebuah mug berwarna putih bertuliskan namanya terletak di atas meja. Di dalamnya sudah terhidang cokelat panas. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir namja tampan tersebut. Ia mengangkat mug dengan hati-hati, bermaksud untuk menyicipi cokelat panasnya. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya bingung, saat menemukan sebuah lipatan surat yang terhimpit antara pegangan mug. Kibum meletakkan kembali mugnya dan segera mengambil kertas yang terlipat dengan pandangan heran.

"Chagiya~"panggilnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Hening, tak ada jawaban.

"Chagiyaaaaaa~~" ulangnya.

Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Cemas mulai menyusup kedalam hatinya. Kibum segera membuka lipatan surat tersebut dan Ia mengenal betul tulisan tangan si penulis. Rasa penasaran yang besar membuatnya mulai membaca baris demi baris dari tiap isi surat.

_Kibum-ah…_

Kau pasti bertanya untuk apa aku menulis surat ini, bukan?

Maaf, jika harus membuatmu membaca ini.

_Dan maaf jika membuatmu kecewa ketika kau pulang dan kau tidak menemukanku._

Aku harus pergi...  
  
Kibum merasa kepalanya baru saja terhantam oleh jutaan batu besar, sakit. Nafasnya tertahan selama beberapa detik dan kemudian terasa sesak. Ia memandang ke arah jendela. Pemandangan sore menjelang malam menyambut matanya. Langit berwarna jingga, tapi dalam hatinya merasa kelabu. Kibum menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali membaca lanjutan surat ditangannya.

_Kau adalah orang yang paling aku cintai seumur hidupku, selamanya._

Aku yakin kau bisa menerima semua keputusan ini.

You're my superman, right?

But, i've to leave...

But, please, dont forget about me. Because i'll never forget about you...

Kenanglah semuanya tentang kita selagi aku tidak di sampingmu.

Karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Pandangan Kibum mulai mengabur, matanya terasa panas. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, menahan untuk tidak terisak. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini antara ia dengan Donghae. Ia mereview kembali semua yang mereka alami beberapa hari terakhir.

Kibum yakin, tidak ada yang aneh ataupun janggal. Mereka bahkan sudah hampir 2 bulan tidak bertengkar. Semua baik-baik saja. Kibum menghapus airmata yang hampir menetes di sudut matanya. Ia masih harus melanjutkan membaca surat sialan ini sampai selesai. Ia harus tahu apa alasan sebenarnya Donghae pergi meninggalkannya.

_Sungguh, aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu._

Sedetikpun benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah denganmu.

Tapi, sekali lagi, ini semua diluar kemampuanku.

Aku tetap harus pergi.

Aku harap kau mengerti, Kibum-ah…

Kibum tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Namja tampan ini menangis. Hatinya terasa perih. Berkali-kali ia menatap langit-langit rumah untuk menahan airmatanya jatuh lebih deras. Namun gagal, ia masih tetap menangis. Beberapa saat kemudian, saat ia merasa sudah lebih baik. ia kembali menatap kertas yang sebagian sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

_'Kibum-ah, saranghae...'_

Kibum lagi-lagi terisak. Ia yakin, Donghae pasti punya alasan khusus meninggalkannya seperti ini. Mereka bukan satu atau dua hari bersama. Sudah banyak hal yang mereka hadapi untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Kibum menghapus airmatanya dan membaca baris-baris terakhir di surat itu.

_NB : Dont worry Kibum, aku hanya pergi ke supermarket. Leeteuk-hyung mengajakku pergi untuk membeli persediaan makanan yang telah habis. _

_Aku pasti kembali begitu kau selesai membaca surat ini. _

_Oh, ya, tissue ada di atas lemari es kalau kau membutuhkannya! XD _

_Saranghaeyo Kim Kibum!  
_  
"... babo!" desis Kibum tersenyum tipis dan kemudian tertawa.

review? XDDDDDDDDDDD

efek gak bisa tidur, ternyata bisa buat ff mereka _


End file.
